


The Best of Everything

by FrivolousSuits



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrivolousSuits/pseuds/FrivolousSuits
Summary: Harvey once claimed bachelor parties without strippers were "lame." Mike reminds him of this after Harvey throws him a distinctly stripper-less party.Harvey has to correct the oversight.





	The Best of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "We Stay, They Stay." Inspired by a quote from the pilot, where Harvey bragged that he was the best man at a U.S. attorney's wedding and then complained that the bachelor party sucked because there were no strippers.

Well after midnight, Louis and the others bid Mike goodbye as they spill out of the restaurant. Harvey knows he ought to do the same, Mike should get his rest before the wedding tomorrow, but still he can’t resist inviting him back to his apartment for one more drink.

Mike immediately accepts.

They get into the car, comfortably tipsy, and laugh about everything and nothing as Ray drives there. The drive seems to take only a second– really, every moment with Mike seems to slip by so quickly now– and then they’re home. Once inside, Mike settles into one of the seats in front of the fireplace, and Harvey goes to the record player and turns it on. It’s got an assortment of 80’s jazz playing.

While Harvey heads to the bar to pour the drink he promised, Mike observes, “This was fun.”

“You sound surprised.”

“It’s not what I expected from you,” he says.

He hands Mike the glass and frowns. “How so?”

“Well . . .” Harvey keeps his focus on Mike, and eventually he admits, “The only time I’ve heard you talk about bachelor parties was back during our first case. You said they were lame, unless they had strippers.”

“Did I?” He doesn’t recall, but Mike would remember better than he would.

“You did,” Mike says, taking a sip of his scotch. Then– “Rachel and I have a deal that, tonight, we can do whatever the hell we want.”

What?

“I assumed,” he remarks cautiously, “that you wouldn’t be interested in anyone besides Rachel that way.”

Mike looks into Harvey’s eyes for a moment too long before breaking away. “I can’t really see myself getting it on with some random girl.”

Harvey nods and walks back to the bar, pouring his own drink slowly to stall. He does, as a rule, believe that the best bachelor parties include strippers. He thought Mike would disagree, but apparently he was wrong, and Harvey’s as far from “a random girl” as anyone can be.

As a rule, Mike Ross deserves the best of everything.

At just that second the record player switches to a new song, a sax riff sweeps through the room, and they both start laughing– it’s the start of “Careless Whisper.” In order to calm himself, Harvey throws back more of the scotch than he intended as he moves back towards Mike.

“I’ll stop when you tell me,” he says, flashing Mike his cockiest grin.

“Stop what?”

As an answer, he coolly, deliberately takes off his suit jacket and throws it over the back of his chair like a dare.

_I feel so unsure  
As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor _

He glances back at Mike, who’s completely cracking up. He’s smiling himself as he straightens up, undoes the buttons on his vest, one by one, and shrugs that off as well.

_I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm _

For a few beats he dances, indulging in slick, perfectly-timed footwork. Though Mike’s not outright laughing anymore, his smile does grow at that, and that emboldens Harvey to undo his tie with a few smooth movements.

_Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool _

Mike’s not laughing anymore, instead wearing a small, enigmatic smile. The firelight’s reflecting on his eyes, and Harvey can see they’ve darkened, his pupils wide.

“I’ll stop whenever you ask,” he repeats, though his voice is quieter and he can’t manage his prior smirk.

Jesus, he forgot how these lyrics went.

_Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend _

After taking off his shoes and socks he moves on to his dress shirt, and though he shows no outward hesitance he flicks the buttons open with one hand, taking his time, giving Mike time to cry uncle.

 _To the heart and mind_  
_Ignorance is kind_  
_There's no comfort in the truth_  
_Pain is all you'll find_

Mike simply swallows the rest of his scotch, puts the glass aside, and shifts forward in his seat.

Harvey shrugs off his shirt and then pulls his white undershirt off over his head– there’s no way to do that gracefully, yet when he looks back at Mike he’s still entranced, gazing at him with undeniable interest. He breathes in deep and reaches down, unable to break away from Mike’s gaze.

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given _

“I think,” Mike finally says, strangely breathless, “Rachel meant we could do anything with strangers.”

Harvey wants to snark how it’s opposing counsel’s own damn fault if she took an unclearly worded deal, but he bites his tongue and pauses, the zipper pull suspended between his fingers. When Mike says nothing more, he continues and removes his pants.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Mike’s still, seemingly paralyzed, until he gives a nearly imperceptible shake of his head.

So Harvey slips off his boxers. Silently, he slinks towards Mike’s seat, taking slow steps because it’s hotter this way, or because he’s waiting for Mike to call this all off, or because every moment with Mike slips away too quickly now.

_We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever _

Harvey sinks down onto Mike’s lap, one leg on either side; if he’s going to strip at Mike’s bachelor party he’s going the whole damn way. He puts one hand on Mike’s neck, and with the other he cups his cheek.

_But no one's gonna dance with me_

“Should we stop?”

_Please stay_

“No.”

_I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I refrained from quoting the end of the song . . .


End file.
